Will You Miss Me?
by Yoky2cool4u
Summary: One-Shot for Valentines Day! Aiko's moving back to the city. Kouta does't know why? ... but he's really sad, mad, and confused by it. Will this one situation and question change how they feel about each other? Pairing- AikoxKouta or KoutaxAiko


A/N: Just a random idea that popped in my head. I hope you like it! Each song lyric is separated by a line. Sorry, If that's not how it works I don't read Songfics that often.

OoOoOoOo

It was after school and the group had been asked to stay and help clean. They finished a few minutes ago so they were just doing the normal. Well ... let's just say they were being their idiotic-selves. You know Shouko torturing Yuuji, Hideyoshi doing what Hideyoshi's do, Kouta wipping the lens of his camera, and Minami hurting Akihisa while Himeji tries to put him in girl clothes.

Then, Aiko Kudo entered the room looking as if she had been crying. No one noticed she had entered ... except Kouta he noticed right away and shot a glare at her. She smiled back at him, but it was a fake smile ... something was wrong about her that day. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

OoOoOoOo

She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart. While I'm drinking jack at the local bar and we don't know how ... how we got into this mad situation! Only doing things out of frustration.

OoOoOoOo

She walked up to him, sat down, her eyes started to water, but tears never slide down her skin. Then ... it hit him ... there was a rumor around the school that she was moving back to the city on Valentine's day, which was one day from now.

Therefore, from all the information he had gotten ... was true. Kouta got a wierd feeling inside of him. Why? Is what he said in his mind over and over again. Did he really have feelings for Aiko Kudo? The green-haired girl that would tease him until he was close to death? Or was he just concerned because they were losing a not-so-close ,yet close friend?

OoOoOoOo

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard! She needs me now, but I can't seem to find the time! I've got a good job now in the unemployment line!

OoOoOoOo

Aiko wipped her eyes, closed them, and then laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She glanced at Kouta. Who had his eyes shut and was in a thinking pose. Aiko didn't disturb him at all. She decided to go and get some fresh air she thought it would be nice to have a moment to herself. The green haired girl got up and slowly dragged her feet to the roof and laid down on the concrete looking at the breathing slowly as if trying to take in all the suprising events in her life.

OoOoOoOo

And we don't know how we got into this mess of God's test. Someone help us 'cause we're doing are best! Trying to make it work, but man these times are hard!

OoOoOoOo

"Why? ... What did I ever do to get into this situation!"

Aiko got up and screamed that at the top of her lungs as she leaned on the railing her head hung down, A shadow covered her eyes. Kouta opened the door to the ceiling

"Nothing, your not really the one moving it's your parents ... am I correct?"

"Ye-yeah, your right Tsuchiya ... Um ..."

He walked closer to her and leaned on the railing also. Kouta got that feeling again. Why? They were just standing next to each other? The sun made her skin glow maybe that was why?

Aiko looked like she was going to say something, but the words just seemed like they wouldn't come out.

"Was there something you wanted to say?"

"N-no, It was a stupid question anyways."

OoOoOoOo

But, were gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine sit talking up all night saying things we haven't for a while ... a while, yeah. We're smilin' ,but were close to tears even after all these years.

OoOoOoOo

"Oh, okay then."

An awkward silence filled the air around them. It was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. It was quiet ... too quiet.

"Boo!"

All of there other friends said behind Aiko. She fell ontop of Kouta because Akihisa "accidentally" pushed her into him. They were blushing like crazy! Their friends were giggling. They had never seen either of them blush and that red. An alarm rang it was Aiko's phone. She got off Kouta, who made a death glare at Akihisa. They all left the school.

The Next Day

Class F was taking a break as they waited for their teacher.

Kouta had a bunch of thoughts running through his head. Did or didn't he like Aiko? No, he didn't like ... her he loved her. Him, Kouta Tsuchiya "The Silent Ninja Pervert" loved Aiko Kudo "The Tease". He couldn't get the girl out of head. If there was such an invention that could read minds ,her is what the first thing that you would see is if you read his mind.

OoOoOoOo

We just now got the feeling that were meeting ... for the first time ... Ohh ... Ohhh ... oohhh! She's in line at the door with her head held high ... high. I just lost my job, but didn't lose my pride.

OoOoOoOo

There was a rumor around school that Aiko was leaving on valentine's day. That rumor ... wasn't true she was leaving the day before. Poor, Kouta didn't know. Until, Shouko told him. He took a cab to her house right away! Kouta didn't even care that class was still going on. He wanted to find her ... and fast.

After, five minutes he found her laying down in the shade of a tree tears streaming down her face. He ran over to her sat down next to her. Aiko looked at with an annoyed look.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking ... for ... you."

He said in between pants. Aiko sat up quickly and looked at him with a curious look. He lean closer to her examing her face.

"Have you been crying?"

"N-No ... Kouta, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay."

"Will you miss me?"

OoOoOoOo

But, we know how were gonna make it work when it hurts. When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt. Trying to make it work, but man these times are hard.

OoOoOoOo

Kouta's body got tense. What should he say? He loved her, but did she love him just as much? Wow, this was sudden ... what to do? He stayed in thought for like five minutes ... five minutes too many. Aiko put a sad look on his face. She was sorry she even asked.

"Oh, I see how it is ... I'm sorry I asked."

Aiko got up and walked away tears silently flowing down her face. She picked up her speed with every step. Kouta trailing right behind her.

"Aiko,wait!"

She didn't hear him. She ran straight to her house, grabbed her bagges, and her family rode in a car to the airport.

What Aiko didn't know was that Kouta was hot behind her trail. Akihisa's sister drove him and his friends to the airport. The thing that confused Akihisa so much was that he ran as fast as the wind into the airport. He asked the others why he did that, they didn't reply ... even though they ALL new the answer even Akira.

OoOoOoOo

But, we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine sit talking up all night. Doing things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah. We're smiling but we're close to tears.

OoOoOoOo

He ran as fast as he could straight towards her. Kouta was going so fast that when he found her he couldn't stop and tackled her down to the ground. She was at the gate to the plane. She was suprised by the sudden attack.

"Aiko, I have the answer to your question ... and it's a yes ... Yes, Aiko Kudo I will miss you from the bottom of my heart up. ... I ... I ... I LOVE YOU AIKO KUDO!"

Aiko was speechless for words so she did it out of action. She had tears of joy streaming down her face. They got up and embraced each other in a hug.

"Aiko, Do you love me?"

"How about I just show you?"

Aiko gave him a wink and put a cat-like grin on her face. She kissed him and when they released their friends were staring at them in amusment. Then, they all started laughing all knowing that they had feeling for each other long-ago.

"DON'T LAUGH!"

They yelled at the same time.

It was time for Aiko to leave so they said there good byes and Kouta snagged one last kiss from her before she left.

"I love you, Kouta."

These were here last words before she left.

A/N: So did you like it? ... I bet you did! Since you did ... won't you please review? Please review! POR FAVOR! (that's please in spanish)


End file.
